Nathaniel Clifford
'History' Born at 2 am on February 2, 2002, Nathaniel William Clifford is the only son of two muggles, Nelson and Teresa Foster. While Nelson is a song writer, Teresa is an uprising country singer. The first three years of little Nathaniel on Earth had been blissful (even though he didn't really remember much about it later). However, when Nathaniel was five, the family went into a car crash. Though Nathaniel survived, his parents died due to blood loss. Nathaniel was raised by the only family he has alive - Newman (Nelson's older brother) and his wife, Julia Clifford, who are respectively an editor in chief of a fashion magazine and a property agent. Newman was perfectly fine with looking after Nathaniel, but Julia didn't feel exactly the same. The couple has two children, Samantha and David - Samantha is four years older than Nathaniel whereas David is older than Nathaniel by one year. Like their mother, Samantha and David were also displeased by their father's fondness for Nathaniel and the fact that they have to look after him. They rarely played with him and Nathaniel often became the patsy for the troubles they created (intentionally or not). Together with the bad things that Julia said, Newman was soon as well fed up with all the mess that was believed to be made by Nathaniel. Nathaniel was often scolded at by his uncle and aunt. Life was as well horrible for him at muggle school - he was always the target bullied and discriminated against by his peers who were incited by his cousins. At first, he attempted to stand up against it, but there wasn't possibly any effective way when the whole world was turning against him - he eventually decided to stay away from the radar as much as possible, believing this as the best he could do. Nathaniel first used magic when he was eight on a school field trip to the rurals. Being a wallflower, he was reading under a tree while everyone else was playing around and having fun. A couple of school kids including David attempted to prank him by throwing stones towards a bee swarm on the tree branch in order to make it fall. Nathaniel panicked the instant when the swarm hit the ground right in front of him. He covered his head the best he could. Magically, the bees didn't go after him, but they stung the other kids present who had ever bullied him. In the end, he was of course scapegoated by those school kids for the trouble. Since then, weird things happened whenever he was angry or scared. He had no idea on the reason for the occurrences but no one else believed him. He was treated as a freak at school. In one summer night when Nathaniel was 11, a wizard from the International Academy of Magic appeared in the apartment that he was living with an acceptance letter. The family was informed that Nathaniel is actually a wizard and that the Academy is where he should go. Afraid of the disaster that Nathaniel may cause while glad to temporarily get rid of this trouble, they pleasantly allow him to study at the Academy, of course, using the money that was left by his parents for him. Currently, Nathaniel is a first-year in the Academy, cautiously wondering what he may encounter in the future. 'Personality' Shadowed by the unfortunates in his early childhood, Nathaniel is rather socially distant who prefers to stay away from the radar and enjoys his time alone. He is often found to be reading while listening to his iPod, which was originally belonged to his cousin, Samantha, and was later "borrowed" by him from Samantha's stash of old electronic gadgets and toys. He has been trained to be independent and work on his own.When it comes to study, he does work hard for good grades (which he's quite good at doing, probably because he doesn't have anythings else to focus on), but he's never those who shoot their hands up in lessons. While he is definitely not outgoing, he is indeed curious about things happened around and is secretly excited about this whole new magical world. Being alone for all those years, he isn't good at socializing and is often shy when encountering people (but he is brave and will stand up against anything unrighteous). His trust is never sought easily. However, once his outer shell is cracked, he would become one of the best friends you'll ever have. He would do anything for his friends, helping and giving them useful advice the best he could. 'Appearance' Nathaniel is a eleven-year-old American human wizard. He is slightly shorter than the average at his age, standing 5 feet and 1 inch. He weighs about 100 lbs. He has brown hair and blue eyes, which he believes to be from his mother as he was once told by his uncle when he was small. 'Trivia' *'Nathaniel' means gift of god, Clifford means riverbank ford, whereas the meaning of William is protection. *Nathaniel always keeps a photo of his parents and him in his pocket, which he takes it out whenever he's alone and misses his parents. *Like his mother, Nathaniel sings well, but no one has ever heard of it - except his parents, who are both dead now. *Nathaniel knows how to speak Italian, taught by his aunt, who's an Italian American. 'Relationships' Family= Nelson and Teresa Clifford † Nelson and Teresa are Nathaniel's parents. They died in a car crash when Nathaniel was five, leaving him to live with his uncle's family. Nathaniel missed both of them dearly. A photo of both his parents and him could always be found in his pocket. Newman and Julia Clifford Newman and Julia are Nathaniel's uncle and aunt, as well as his legal guardians. They, especially Julia, don't like Nathaniel. The only reason why they have taken him in is because they are the only family he has alive. Samantha and David Clifford Samantha and David '''are Newman and Julia's children, and thus Nathaniel's cousins. Because of their father's fondness of him at the very beginning, they hate him and bully him quite often. Nathaniel is often the scapegoat for the troubles they create. Nathaniel, of course, hate them as well, but he never says it out loud - after all, there's no use in doing so. [http://familyecho.com/?p=NQM11&c=qz4sju8uac&f=125142238938952161 '''Click here for the family tree of Nathaniel. ] |-| At School= |-| Others= 'Gallery' Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Muggle-Born Category:First Years Category:American Category:Students Category:February Birthday Category:Born in America Category:Gomes Category:11 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "N" Category:Single Category:Nathaniel Clifford